Great Forest
|Inne media= |Położenie=Niedaleko Robotropolis |Twórca= |Mieszkańcy= |Władza= |Stan obecny=Nienaruszony }} Great Forest – lokacja pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to wielki las za Robotropolis, w którym znajduje się wioska Knothole. Opis Great Forest to wielki las niedaleko Robotropolis. Znajduje się tu ukryta wioska Knothole, a obok niej Lake of Rings. Przez las przepływa także rzeka Great River. Las jest w większości nienaruszony, choć Doktor Robotnik wyciął drzewa w niektórych miejscach, pozostawiając w ich miejscach jałowe polany. Historia Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Great Forest niszczony przez Shreddera W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Knothole Freedom Fighters wylecieli z Great Forest na pokładzie samolotu Freedom Stormer do Magi. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Shredder Doktora Robotnika zaczął wycinać drzewa w Great Forest i przekształcać je w energię dla Sonic Radaru, ale został zniszczony przez Sonica. Później Antoine spotkał się z Robotnikiem w Great Forest, chcąc zwabić go pierścieniem i złapać w pułapce, lecz nie udało mu się i został schwytany przez naukowca. Później Robotnik i jego armia Swat-botów przybyli z drugim Shredderem do Great Forest, ustawiając w lesie także Sonic Radar. Jednakże Sonic i Antoine zniszczyli Shredder, oraz zmusili Robotnika do strzelenia w Sonic Radar, dzięki czemu pokonali doktora i jego armię. W odcinku Warp Sonic Griff wiózł Sonica, Sally i Antoine z powrotem do Knothole, kiedy powiedział że zepsuł mu się samochód. Sally zaproponowała mu aby spędził noc w Knothole, po czym Griff zostawił w środku lasu swoje auto. Okazało się jednak, że jego auto wcale nie było zepsute, a sam Griff odjechał nim później z ukradzionym Power Rock, podczas gdy Sonic pobiegł za złodziejem. W odcinku Sub-Sonic ziemia w części Great Forest zaczęła obumierać. Kiedy Knothole Freedom Fighters popłynęli nurtem Great River i odkryli podziemne królestwo Krakena, Rotor przywrócił dopływ życiodajnej wody, która poiła sięgające podziemi korzenie drzew. Wkrótce potem Great Forest zaczął ożywać na nowo. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool przez Great Forest biegło stado Terapodów, do których Knothole Freedom Fighters postanowili się przyłączyć, aby mieć pewność że bezpiecznie dotrą do Boulder Bay. W odcinku Heads or Tails Tails zrywał kwiatki w Great Forest, podczas gdy Sonic prezentował Rotorowi swoją grę na gitarze. Wówczas bohaterów zaatakował Buzz Bomber, którego Sonic jednak zniszczył. Sonic, Tails i Rotor wrócili potem przez Great Forest do Knothole. Następnie Sonic i Tails wyruszyli z lasu do Robotropolis. Po powrocie do Knothole oznajmili wszystkim plan Robotnika, który chciał wysłać Buzz Bombery z groźnymi chemikaliami, aby te wypaliły drzewa w Great Forest i ujawniły lokalizację Knothole. Jednakże Knothole Freedom Fighters zdołali przepędzić Buzz Bombery zanim te dotarły do Great Forest. Sezon drugi thumb|Destroyer kierujący się do Great Forest W odcinku Sonic Conversion zrobotyzowany wujek Chuck porwał Tailsa i Antoine, uciekając z nimi przez Great Forest aż do Robotropolis. W odcinku No Brainer Sonic został trafiony Memory Scramblerem i Snively zaczął wykorzystywać jeża do znalezienia Knothole w Great Forest. Kiedy jeż spotkał Tailsa, zaproponował mu wyścig do Knothole, dzięki czemu jeż odnalazł wioskę. Snively i jego Swat-boty przybyły potem do Great Forest aby wyłapać Knothole Freedom Fighters, lecz zostali powstrzymani przez Tailsa, Sally i Chucka. W odcinku Blast to the Past, Part 2 po tym jak Sonic i Sally cofnęli się do przeszłości, próbując zatrzymać Doktora Robotnika zanim doszedł do władzy. Jednak z pewnego powodu zmienili bieg historii, przez co Destroyer, wielki statek Robotnika rozpylający zanieczyszczenia, skierował się do Great Forest. Sonic i Sally zdołali dogonić statek i znaleźć w lesie pień drzewa w kształcie armaty. Dzięki mocy pierścienia zdołali się wystrzelić z drzewa i dostać na pokład Destroyera, który zniszczyli z pomocą Sabiny, ratując w ten sposób Great Forest. Później ewakuowali do lasu młodsze wersje Knothole Freedom Fighters, a także ich niańkę, Rosie. W odcinkach Fed Up with Antoine/Ghost Busted Antoine spotkał w Great Forest gang Nasty Hyenas, który uczynił go swoim królem. Knothole Freedom Fighters próbowali przekonać go do powrotu, ale nie udało im się to. Później uratowali jednak Antoine, kiedy hieny chciały go ugotować. Jakiś czas później Sonic szkolił Tailsa tropienia, a Antoine pełnił rolę celu. W trakcie tropienia Antoine w lesie bohaterowie usłyszeli od niego, że zauważył ducha. Tej samej nocy postanowili rozbić obóz w lesie. Gdy zasnęli, Tails zauważył ducha, o czym poinformował Sonica. Podczas gdy jeż sprawdzał kim był ów duch, Tails zgubił się w lesie, aż został odnaleziony przez Sonica i Antoine. Okazało się, że Antoine był "duchem" z powodu świecącego mchu, który pokrył jego ciało. Nazajutrz Sonic, Tails i Antoine spakowali swój obóz, ale przeraziła ich znaleziona w środku lasu moneta, której właścicielem był bohater historii Sonica o duchach - Gopher Highwayman. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Great Forest został zaatakowany przez Doomsday Pod, który miał zniszczyć wszelkie życie w okolicy, ale Sonic zniszczył maszynę. Później Freedom Fighters zdołali zniszczyć całą Doomsday Machine i pokonać Robotnika, dzięki czemu las był znów bezpieczny. Kategoria:Miejsca z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)